Painting
by Smokey-eyed-Beauty
Summary: AU ONESHOT. Trust Lunamaria, Athrun Zala is a bad boyfriend. Implied AxC and AxLu


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED**

**oh, and Picup, happy fanfic trade thingy**

* * *

Luna craned her neck to get a better look at Meyrin's painting. 

"What is _that_ supposed to be?" she asked, rather unkindly, her nose all scrunched up.

"It's impressionism," replied the younger girl miserably. Sometime after she had started high school, her parents had forced her and her sister to take this after-school activity together because they felt that Lunamaria wasn't paying enough sisterly attention to Meyrin. So far, the experience had been a bad one.

"I can see that," snapped the older girl, a snobbish tone to her voice, "but what I want to know is what is _that_?" With the help of her paintbrush, she indicated a badly portrayed figure of a man, a man with blue hair.

"No-nothing!" exclaimed Meyrin quickly, her cheeks flushing, "nothing at all, just some made up guy…"

"God, no," interrupted Luna, appalled, "Mey, please don't tell me that's supposed to be Athrun!"

At this, Meyrin's face became as red as her hair. Her sister rolled her eyes.

"You don't want a guy like that, Meyrin," she said, "trust me on this one."

This time, it was the younger girl's turn to roll her eyes.

"You're just saying that because he dumped you," she mumbled.

"Excuse me? Who told you that?" demanded Lunamaria, furious, "get this straight Mey, I'm the one who dumped him!" she exclaimed, making large and unpredictable arm movements as she did so and consequently spilling paint onto herself. "Damn," she cursed, "stupid paint."

Without meaning to, the pig-tailed girl giggled.

"I'm the one who dumped him!" exclaimed Luna, defending her pride, "and you know what? I'm glad I did." At this, her little sister's eyes went wide.

"You, you can't mean that?" she asked, fear apparent in her voice.

"Of course I mean it!" replied Luna proudly, "trust me _sista_, Athrun Zala is one bad boyfriend."

"No way…" whispered Meyrin, who was practically in a state of shock, "you have got to be kidding me!"

"I kid you not; Athrun Zala is a bad boyfriend. _Really_," answered the older girl, dipping her paintbrush into a container filled with blue acrylic paint, "you'd never expect it though, not with the way he acts when you're just, you know, _friends_. He tricks you into thinking that he's this sort of charming gentleman, but he's not. He's clumsy and inattentive and just plain rude! And he never listens to what you have to say –all he wants to do is kiss and well, you know," she took a moment to look away, "and when he does talk, it's always about the same thing: _Cagalli_." Luna scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Who is Cagalli?" questioned Meyrin curiously.

"His ex," replied the older girl simply, dabbing red spots over large blue strokes she had painted onto her canvas a moment earlier, and not really answering the younger girl's question.

"What happened between them?" she questioned again, more fiercely this time, "did someone come between them? Did Cagalli cheat on him?"

"I don't really know," said Luna offhandedly, "it was the one thing Athrun wouldn't tell me about Cagalli. I tried asking his friends, but all they'd tell me was that she moved away and they had to cut ties."

"Couldn't they have continued going out long distance?" interrogated Meyrin, being the hopeless romantic she was, "I mean. Couldn't they have had a long-distance relationship?" She had stopped painting now, for she was far too interested in what her older sister had to say.

"Don't ask me, that's all I know," retorted Luna with a groan, taking a minute to observe her piece of work, and then suddenly, her eyes began to sparkle, "though I have an idea as to why they couldn't…"

"What is it?" demanded the younger girl immediately.

"I'd bet you anything that Cagalli girl found a new guy in her new town, and dumped Athrun to be with him!"

"What makes you say that?" asked Meyrin, her whole face beaming with curiosity.

Luna shrugged.

"Common sense," she scoffed, making her younger sister laugh.

After they had picked up their paints and paintbrushes, taken off their smocks and left their masterpieces to dry overnight, Meyrin realized that she felt a good deal happier than she had earlier that afternoon. Perhaps this after-school activity wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
